The TMNT are Frozen! A series of parodies
by LeoFan
Summary: The TMNT are singing the nine original songs from the Disney movie, Frozen. I own nothing. There are two authors notes per parody, the first one telling the character swap and then the second explaining the parody and giving you a "back story" Enjoy! and the chapter right before my "Let It Go" parody will not be a song, but it will be a story chapter and might have spoilers...ENJOY
1. Frozen Heart

**Me: This is a series of parodies from songs in the movie Frozen. I've written all of them, and at the end in my author's note I will explain the story behind the parody. This first one is for "Frozen Heart." I do not own the song, nor do I own TMNT. Enjoy! Oh, and the basic Frozen to TMNT character switch (keyword basic) is: Anna=Mikey Elsa=Leo Kristoff=Raph Any random character he fits=Donnie. All songs are from Frozen, and I do not own TMNT. (saying it twice;) )**

Frozen Heart Parody

Turtles :  
Born of men and mutagen  
and ancient race* combining.  
This creepy force both foul and fair  
has a different heart worth finding.

So look through the heart, bold, no fear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
We're just set apart  
Don't break our different hearts

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Donnie:  
Beautiful!

Leo :  
Powerful!

Raph:  
Dangerous!

Mikey :  
New!

Turtles:

This has a magic,  
it can be controlled.  
Oh take down one, oh take down ten,  
oh take down a hundred of them**! Ho!

Born of men and mutagen  
and ancient race* combining.  
This creepy force both foul and fair  
has a different heart worth finding.

So look through the heart, bold, no fear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
We're just set apart  
Don't break our different hearts

(*Ancient race refers to the Kraang(See the Kraang Conspiracy))

(**Kraang)

**Me: So in this parody the Turtles are kinda staying on the topic of themselves. They mention that they're different and when they say "born of men and mutagen and ancient race combining" They mean their mutation resulted of a mixture of human and mutagen and that it was caused by the Kraang. Sorry if it's bad, this one was difficult.**


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Me: Once again I do not own TMNT or Frozen. The character switch in this parody for "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" is: Anna=Mikey and Elsa=Leo. As before, an explanation of the parody will be in the author's note at the end.**

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? Parody

Mikey:  
Do you wanna pick a board game?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best brothers  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna pick a board game?  
It doesn't have to be a board game... 

Leo:

Go away, Mikey. 

Mikey:  
Okay, bye... 

Mikey:  
Do you wanna pick a board game?  
Or ride our skateboards 'round the lair?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Miwa. 

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock

* * *

Mikey:  
Leo, please I know you're in there  
Our family's asking where you've been  
They say, "calm down," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just us five,  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna pick a board game?

**Me: So in this parody, I'm making it like Leo has a condition similar to Elsa's, except his is only really dangerous. When he feels strong negative emotions such as anger, sadness, frustration, ect then whenever he touches something it is immediately destroyed. He first found that out at age 7 when Raph broke his Captain Ryan action figure and he was so upset and angry, he punched Raph's arm and fractured it. So he went to his room and didn't come out except occasionally to get food. Raph and Donnie don't usually hang out with Mikey that much, because Raph is always pummeling the punching bag and Donnie's in his lab, and Splinter is usually in his room, meditating and trying to figure out what happened to Raph's arm 6 years ago. So one day Mikey asks Leo if he wants to pick a board game.**


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Me: Time for my favorite one! I do not own TMNT or Frozen. **

* * *

**Character switch: Anna=Mikey and Leo=Elsa**

Mikey:

It's way wide open, Leo's door  
I didn't know it did that anymore  
Who knew he owned ten thousand DVDs?  
For years I've stared at his empty chair  
Why have it with no Turtle there?  
Finally he's talking to sensei!

He'll be actually here in person  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll bea leader, it'll be right  
For the first time in forever  
I'll feel like I've won this fight.

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
He won't be alone

I can't wait to see him again! _[gasp]_  
What if he hangs out...with me?

Tonight imagine me 'chucks and all,  
Casually leaning against the wall  
The picture of sir awesomeness the great!  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
Leonardo, oh so rare  
I wanna stuff some pizza in his face

But then we laugh and chat all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life he's led so far

For the first time in forever  
we'll all four have some fun  
For the first time in forever  
he'll know he's loved by so-omeone.

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream he'd hang with me!  
But for the first time in forever  
At least it's a possibility

Leo:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Leo: But it's only for today  
Mikey: It's only for today

Leo: It's agony to wait  
Mikey: It's agony to wait

Leo: Mikey, Donnie, Raph, go get Sensei!

* * *

Mikey: Sensei!

Mikey: For the first time in forever  
Leo: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Mikey: I'm getting what I've always wanted  
Leo: Be the good boy you always have to be

Mikey: A chance to change his lonely world  
Leo: Conceal

Mikey: A chance to show him love  
Leo: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Mikey:  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

**Me: So in this one, Leo is coming out of his room for the first time in six years to talk to Splinter, and Mikey's getting all excited, but Leo's worried that something might set off his destructive power. Meanwhile, Mikey's determined to make him see that his family loves him and that he has nothing to be afraid of.**


	4. Love Is An Open Door

**Me: Ok, this is the parody for "Love is an open door" A warning: This is more Apriltello oriented and doesn't really follow the story line of Frozen, but I guess it could if you made Hans...not the way he was...you know, spoiler spoiler spoiler. Anyway, I do not own TMNT or Frozen.**

**Donnie: Why did it have to be-**

* * *

**Me: Shut up and pay attention. Character Swap: April=Anna and Donnie=Hans**

Love Is An Open Door parody

April: can I say something crazy?

Donnie: I love crazy!

April: All my life has been all evil mutants on my tail  
And then suddenly I bumped into you

Donnie: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find a human  
That maybe could be my best friend and maybe that could just be you

April: But with you  
Donnie: But with you, I found my place  
April: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door.

April: With you  
Donnie: With you  
April: With you  
Donnie: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Donnie: I mean it's crazy  
April: What?

Donnie: We finish each other's  
April: pizza pies  
Donnie: That's what I was gonna say!  
April: I've never met someone

Both: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

Donnie: You  
April: And I  
Donnie: Were  
April: Just

Both: Meant to be

April: Say goodbye  
Donnie: Say goodbye

Both: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

April: With you  
Donnie: With you  
April: With you  
Donnie: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Donnie: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?  
April: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

**Me: Like I said, if Hans spoiler spoiler spoiler than this could totally be an Apriltello. Anyway, It's basically like Anna and Hans the way he portrays himself at first, except thats genuine coming from Donnie. **


	5. The story of why Leo ran:Special chapter

**Me: This is a regular story chapter, explaining why Leo left, therefore singing "Let it Go". WARNING! MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE! I do not own TMNT or Frozen, or the song Monster by Skillet. Thank you to guest LeoIsDaBest for this idea.**

(Before "Love is an open door" parody)

Leo sat under the tree in the dojo. After Master Splinter had talked with him, he had ordered Leo stay out of his room for a special surprise Mikey had made. Leo had obliged, not wanting to argue with his Sensei, and sat underneath the tree to wait. After that, Master Splinter had left saying he had buisness to attend to and would most not likely be back that week. Leo had been left to his thoughts. Mikey came in just then holding a black cloth.

"Leo, I need you to wear this." Mikey said grinning. Leo looked at him suspiciously, then allowed the black cloth to be tied around his eyes. He heard Mikey's footsteps retreat into the turtle cave, and he wondered what his younger brother was planning. Then he heard him come back, this time accompanied by two more sets of footsteps, and Leo guessed that Mikey must have Donnie and Raph with him. Donnie was chatting animatedly about a girl he'd met online and had invited to the lair. Leo felt a twinge of disapproval, but immediately thought, _Sensei must have said it was ok._ Now that he was left in charge for at least a week, he was starting to stress. _No! You can't get stressed! Remember what stress and similar emotions does to you?! You _can't_ let them know you have a destructive power triggered by your negativity! Conceal, don't feel._

"Don't let them know." he whispered. His comment was left unheard because of a crinkly noise coming from the doorway.

"Ok Leo! You can take it off now!" Mikey said happily. Leo untied the black cloth around his eyes to find a banner stretched across the door way that read "Party Time!"

"A party?" Leo asked.

"Well, you haven't come out of your room for six years dude. Well, exception once a week to get a week's supply of no-cook meals. And now your here, for the whole day! In my book, that's party time." Mikey explained.

"I...I don't know...I mean there's so much that could go wrong..." Leo said, but Mikey clapped him around the shoulder.

"I planned everything-" A girl's voice cut him off.

"Donatello? Hello?" It said.

"Gosh! It's April!" Donnie ran out of the dojo, and didn't come back as their voices grew farther away.

"Well, party time!" Mikey said, expertly tossing a shuriken and starting up the radio. It was Leo's favorite song; or, more like the song that described him most of the time. It was Monster, by Skillet.

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it._

_So keep away from me,_

_The beast is ugly._

_I feel a rage_

_And I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake _

_And I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_This nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it!_

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up,_

_Break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_This nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_It's hiding in the dark!_

_It's teeth are razor sharp!_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart!_

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream,_

_Or maybe it's inside of me,_

_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I hate what I've become,_

_This nightmare's just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I'm gonna lose control!_

_Here's something radical!_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

(After "Love is an open door" parody)

Leo sang along quietly and watched his brothers dance, then as the song went off, Donnie ran in with a pretty looking redhead in tow.

"LEO! Leo! Oh gosh, Leo!" Donnie stumbled to a stop in front of his brother, who stood from his lotus position to (almost) meet Donnie's height.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked.

"Well, since your the oldest and we don't know when sensei'll be back-" The redhead, who Leo supposed was April, cut him off.

"We were wondering-" Donnie cut her off.

"Wondering if you could-" April again.

"Possibly, maybe-" Donnie cut her off with a look, and she grabbed his arm and they both looked at Leo.

"Bless our marriage?" They finished in unison.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, shocked. "Marriage?!"

"Yup!" Donnie said happily.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Leo said.

"We haven't worked out all the details either. We'll need a few days, and-" April cut off Donnie.

"Wait, would we live _here?_" She asked.

"If you want!" Donnie answered.

"Woah woah woah! Wait! No one is getting married!" Leo said.

"What?" Donnie's face fell.

"A word please Don? Alone?" Leo asked.

"Whatever you wanna say, you can tell April too!" Donnie said, pulling the redhead into a hug.

"Ok then. You can't marry a girl you met online, and just now met in person." Leo said.

"You can, if you know she's _the one_." Donnie argued.

"You don't know she's _the one_." Leo said.

"And you do?" Donnie asked angrily. "The only thing you know is how to stay locked in your room moping and avoiding your family for six years!"

"Look, you asked me to bless the marriage, and I'm not going to." Leo crossed his arms. "Now...I need a minute." Leo walked toward the radio.

"Leo?" April asked timidly.

"You need to go April." Leo said. "Party's over." He pressed the off button on the radio, and walked back toward his room.

"Leo! No!" Mikey grabbed his arm as he walked by. "You can't shut yourself in your room again! I can't live with like that!"

"Then leave. You always wanted to visit the surface." Leo said, not meeting his eyes. Mikey's eyes widened in shock. Leo pulled free of his grip and continued toward his room. Mikey grabbed his arm again.

"LEO!" He exclaimed.

"Let me go." Leo said, trying to wrench his arm free.

"Leo please! What did I ever do to you?" Mikey pleaded, his grip tightening.

"Enough Mikey..." Leo tried to jerk free.

"No! Why? Why do you shut us out? Why do you not let us help? What are you so afraid of?" Mikey asked, pulling Leo's arm.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The table that Leo's hand had been resting on blew up and sent wooden splinters all over the room, and the radio sitting on it fell to the floor and busted into millions of pieces. Mikey let go of Leo's arm immediately, and he and Donnie stared, along with Raph.

"What the heck was that?" Raph asked, shocked.

"Leo..." Mikey whispered. Leo changed direction from heading toward his room and headed toward the exit to the lair, jumping the turnstiles and running out, toward the surface. Mikey chased him. Leo turned, panicking, and saw him, and backed against a tunnel wall, blowing through a layer of the stone. He stumbled forward, and turned and ran. Mikey started trying to get through the debris, but April came up behind him just then, followed by Raph and Donnie.

"Mikey! Is he...?" April stared at the hole in the tunnel wall.

"I'm going after him." Mikey said.

"We're coming with you." Raph said.

"No. You and Donnie are oldest. You look after the lair. April can come with." Mikey said with an uncharacteristic seriousness to his voice. Donnie and Raph nodded, and Donnie hugged April. Then, the redhead and the turtle left the sewers.

**Me: Well, that's why Leo left, therefore that shortens the author's note at the end of the next parody. :D**


	6. Let It Go

**Me: Reading the last chapter ought to have cleared this up. Character swap: Elsa=Leo**

The stars shine bright on the city tonight  
Not a person to be seen  
A word made of destruction,  
And it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is violent like this swirling rage inside  
Couldn't keep it in, but I know I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and bust the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
Debris never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to stop the damage done  
To break the possession but now  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I have held it for years now I  
Can Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power gushes through my hands into the stone  
My soul is spiraling in red anger all around  
And one thought destroys it all like a strong earthquake  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand  
All night, all day.  
Let the storm rage on,  
Debris never bothered me anyway

**Me: Leo's loose in the city after the problem the last chapter discussed. O-O He's leaving a path of destruction behind him, but it's really all unintentional, and he doesn't know how bad it is. He just thinks it's a little bit here and there. Not much, just a bit.**


	7. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**Me: YAY! A song about Raphie and Spike! I do not own TMNT or Frozen. **

* * *

**Character swap: Raph=Kristoff and Spike=Sven**

Raph: I am better than Leo  
Spike, don't you think that's true?

Raph (As Spike): Yeah, Leo will beat you  
and lecture you, work you  
His attitude is bad toward you

Raph: thanks Spikey  
But Leo's the leader and I'm not.  
Spike, What am I s'pposed to do?

Raph (As Spike): That's once again true,  
but advice for you?

Raph: *sighs* I thought so, let's call it a night

Raph (As Spike): Good night

Raph: Don't let the cockroaches bite.


	8. In Summer

**Me: I own nothing. This takes place on the turtles' 13th mutation day. **

* * *

**Character swap: Raph=Kristoff, Mikey=Olaf, Donnie=Anna**

* * *

**And btw, Leo is in his room.**

In Summer parody

Raph: _Really? We have no experience up topside!_

Mikey: _Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when we do go topside._

Cars-a-buzz,  
Edible actual food yums  
And we'll be doing whatever turtles do up topside  
Nunchucks in my hand,  
Sunglasses on my turtle-tan  
Probably looking totally grand up topside!

I'll finally see _the_ Chris Bradford fight off evil ninjas, yeah!  
And find out what happens to turtles when they meet new friends

And I can't wait to see  
What our buddies all think of us  
Just imagine how much cooler we'll be up topside

Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo

Turtles and topside are both so immense,  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense!

**[INTERUPPTER]** Donnie: *facepalms* You have no clue what "immense" means!  
**[SONG]**

Mikey: Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo

Here in the lair we're all one big group,  
But put me us up topside and we'll be...Turtle super stars!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
Of strollin' up on the surface just chillin' ya see?

Oh, the sky will be blue,  
And we'll all be there too!  
When we finally do what turtles do up topside!

Raph: _I'm gonna tell him._

Donnie: _pfft. Don't ruin his fun._

Mikey: UP TOPSIDE!

**Me: This song is pretty self explanatory. 13th mutation day and Mikey dreams of going topside.**


	9. For the First Time in Forever Reprise

**Me: I own nothing. This is a parody of "For the first time in forever reprise"**

* * *

**Character swap: Elsa=Leo Anna=Mikey**

Mikey:  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can tackle this problem together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here

Leo:  
Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And laugh and talk with Sensei  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Mikey:  
Actually, we're not

Leo:  
What do you mean you're not?

Mikey:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Leo:  
What do I not know?

Mikey:  
NYC's is really, really trashed...  
'Cause for the first time in forever

Leo:  
I'm such a fool  
I can't be free

Mikey:  
You don't have to be afraid

Leo:  
No escape from this force inside of me

Mikey:  
We can work this out together

Leo:  
I can't control this force

Mikey:  
We'll reverse disasters you've caused

Leo:  
Mikey, please, you'll only make it worse

Mikey:  
Don't panic

Leo:  
There's so much fear

Mikey:  
We'll make New York rise back up!

Leo:  
You're not safe here

Mikey:  
We can face this thing together  
We can change this destructive thing  
And everything will be...

Leo:  
I can't! *punches Mikey's plastron over his heart*

Mikey: *stumbles backward, falls on the floor*

**Me: Remember how I said Leo fractured Raph's arm when they were 7? Well that's kinda like the part in Frozen where Elsa hits Anna with her ice in the head. This part at the end here is like the part where she hits her heart, except, if true love fails to help him, Mikey's heart, broken by Leo, will cause him to permanently be in constant depression...if he doesn't turn into a living statue. 0-0 DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNN! **


	10. Fixer Upper

**Me: The final parody! I own nothing. Character swap: Bulda: Casey, Cliff: Irma, other trolls and Olaf: kids that they go to school with, Kristoff: Mikey (Some April), Anna: April(Some Mikey) (Yeah, its complicated.) **

April: I know where we can go.

Mikey: Hey...is that Casey and Irma?!

April: You know them? Good.

Casey: Mikey my man! And Red! Oh Mikey, you like this girly?

Irma: They're the perfect match.

Casey: I agree.

April: Casey...it's not like that.

Irma and Casey: Suuuure

Casey: What's the issue, Red?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the funky way he walks?

Irma: Or the funny way he talks?

School girl 1: Or the peach-shaped, round-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

School boy 1: And though we know he washes well  
He always ends up sort of smelly.

Casey: But you'll never meet a turtle who's as

Casey and Irma: Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of flaws.

School girl 2: Like his peculiar brain Apes,

School boy 2: His thing with the pranks.

School kids Duet: That's a little outside of the world's laws!

April: This is not about me!

Small Group of kids: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Mikey: Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

Casey: I'll say! So tell me, Red  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

School boy 3: Or that he's socially over-talented?

School kids sibling: Or that he eats pizza sometimes in the toilet?

April: I did not need to know that.

Irma: Are you holding back your  
huggles due to his unturtley freckles?

School girls: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs

Mikey: No I don't!

All kids: His "happiness" is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Mikey: ENOUGH! She is engaged  
to someone else, okay?!

(blink, blink)

Irma: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

School boy 4: That's a minor thing.

School boy 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

Kid's sibling: And by the way I don't see no ring!

School boys: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit twisted  
Get the fiancé out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed-ed.

Casey: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause turtles don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
Turtles make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

School girls: Throw a little love their way.

Casey and school boys: And you'll bring out their best.

All kids: True love brings out the best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Casey: parents!

School girl 3: school mates!

School boy 6: siblings!

All kids: We need each other  
To raise us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when it comes to show.

School boy:  
The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer-upper is

kids:  
True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)

True...

Casey: *slightly smirks* Do you, April, take Michelangelo to be your lawfully wedded-

April: Wait, what?!

Casey: You're getting married!

Kids: Love!

**Me: This one was really all over the place...Mikey and April don't get together, but this song fits this way cuz she went with him to find Leo. Sorry it was bad.**


End file.
